Vacaciones a lo Akatsuki
by OhSweetFlower
Summary: Lo qué pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas... ¿no? Todos deseaban y rogaban a Jashin-sama que fuera así. xConjunto de drabbles para el reto "Vacaciones en Akatsuki" del foro "Akatsuki Rules" Capítulo final ¡up! c:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, la historia es mía.**

_**x**_Conjunto de drabbles para el reto "Vacaciones en Akatsuki" del foro "Akatsuki Rules"

* * *

Estaba jodidamente cansado, no sabía que había estado pensando cuando se le ocurrió juntar a ese par de locos desquiciados y formar una organización como esa.

Su objetivo era atrapar a todos los bijuus, y juntar información valiosa sobre los jinchurikis, pero no, a Tobi-es-un-chico-bueno se le había ocurrido que tomen un respiro con unas merecedoras vacaciones. Y como todos amaban hacerle la contra, habían estado de acuerdo.

Estaban llegando a Las Vegas, suspiró cansado, el sólo quería conquistar el mundo, ¿qué había de malo en eso? ¿por qué Kami-sama (o Jashin-sama, como le decía el rarito de Hidan) lo castigaba de esta forma?

¿Qué le esperaba junto con esos maniáticos?

* * *

Hola :3

Como verán, un nuevo proyecto está ante ustedes! *-*

No sólo es mi primer _conjunto_ de drabbles, sino también de esta peculiar organización.

Como ya dije, es para el reto "Vacaciones en Akatsuki" del foro "Akatsuki Rules" (Únanse a este foro tan hermoso ñ0ñ)

Espero que les guste, dejen un review, y agréguenlo a fav c:

Nos vemos en el siguiente, capítulo ;)

**T**e_nten-nyan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimot, la historia es mía.**

_**x**_Conjunto de drabbles para el reto "Vacaciones en Akatsuki" del foro "Akatsuki Rules"

* * *

Tobi no entendía a su sempai, él era un chico bueno... ¿por qué le estaba gritando?

-Todavía preguntas, ¡BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ni en vacaciones puedes ser alguien normal, todos llegamos muy cansados al hotel. Y tú, no tienes mejor idea que tirar las hierbas raras que enciende Hidan en sus rituales.- le propinó el golpe del siglo, dejando a Tobi en el suelo.

-Eres muy malvado, Deidara-sempai.- lloriqueó el chico.

-Hn

Pain salió rápidamente de la ducha al escuchar terrible alboroto. Escuchó a Konan gritar, cosa que la tranquila de su novia nunca hacia, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Al salir observó que todos estaban con máscaras para olores tóxicos.

-¿Qué demon...? - no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta, cayó al suelo inconsciente. Consecuencia de las raras cosas que le prendía Hidan a él tal Jashin.

-Pain-sempai está en boxers.- exclamó sorprendido Tobi, no sabía que el líder era tan _cochino_.

Todos lo observaron con una venita en la frente, con mala cara.

\- ¡Cállate, bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Pero... Tobi es un buen chico.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, la historia es mía.**

_**x**_Conjunto de drabbles para el reto "Vacaciones en Akatsuki" del foro "Akatsuki Rules"

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lo que van a leer a continuación contiene jerga de borrachos... ¿o de drogados? Pido disculpas por los horrores de ortografía.

* * *

-Erezz muii zexy, beibii.- un risueño Deidara hablaba con... ¿una flor?

-¿Qué acezz afeminado? ¡hip! eza ez mi chica.- Zetsu le preguntó enojado, borracho o drogado siempre defendería a su novia.

Konan los observó aterrada, sabía que eso no había sido una buena idea. Nunca podría ser una buena idea, ¿por qué había dejado que Zetsu les diera - a excepción de ella, claro está- jugo de cactus?

\- I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world...- Itachi cantaba arrastrando las palabras, mientras hacía el baile del robot.

Agradeció que Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi y Sasori no se encontraran en el hotel.

-Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala.- Pain vestido de mariposa estaba saltando en las camas.

Kisame sólo le gritaba al retrete.

-Nemooooooooooo, ¿ónde tazzzzzzzzzzz? Te iré a salvarr, no te preocupez y te diré que laz tortugas viven ciento cincuenta años. ¡Reziste pequeño!

Suspiró.

Le esperaba una larga noche...

* * *

**Continuará... :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, la historia es mía.**

_**x**_Conjunto de drabbles para el reto "Vacaciones en Akatsuki" del foro "Akatsuki Rules"

* * *

Estaban furiosos, totalmente furiosos.

Dentro de aquella habitación de hotel había un olor asfixiante e insoportable.

Zetsu generalmente era un tipo calmado, medio bipolar y raro, pero calmado.

-Joder, Zetsu. ¡Esa mierda no me deja respirar! - le soltó Kakuzu, no tan enojado como los demás, ya que,no había gastado un solo centavo en eso.

Lamentablemente de Konan no se podía decir lo mismo.

\- ¡Con un carajo, Zetsu! Mi cabello tiene un olor espantoso, ¡tendré que volver a lavarlo!

\- ¿De qué demonios te quejas, estúpida? Yo deberé estar HORAS con mis cremas, ¡esa mierda hará que mi cabello tenga frizz!

Deidara estaba colérico, su hermoso, lacio y suave cabello tenía un olor de los mil demonios.

A todos se les cayó una gotita, a veces Deidara podía ser muy... marica para ciertas cosas.

Itachi se mantenía calmado, se había acostumbrado a estar con raritos, y aún más a cuidar su cabello con mayor empeño que antes. No había nada que un largo baño, shampoo y acondicionador head and shoulders, crema para peinar sedal y una loción de vainilla anti- frizz no pudieran resolver.

-Tu cabello es horrible, sin mencionar que siempre lo tienes hecho una maraña.- habló calmamente Itachi.- necesitas años de cuidados intensivos para tenerlo tan perfecto como el mío.

Agitó el cabello mientras sonreía de manera celestial.

Deidara iba a replicar pero unos sonoros suspiros se lo impidieron.

Konan y Tobi suspiraron como quinceañeras, Itachi era malditamente sexy.

A todo esto, ¿por qué estaban discutiendo?

Zetsu suspiró aliviado, al parecer habían olvidado el olor de su crema antiarrugas.

* * *

**Continuará... :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, la historia es mía.**

_**x**_Conjunto de drabbles para el reto "Vacaciones en Akatsuki" del foro "Akatsuki Rules"

* * *

Kakuzu sonreía de lado, eso era tan malditamente divertido.

Frente a él se encontraban a el hotel se encontraban Tobi y Kisame disfrazados de animales.

Eran los únicos lo suficientemente tontos para hacerle favores a él.

Hacían trucos de magia sacándole dinero a personas ilusas.

Se haría millonario.

Sonrió y comenzó a carcajearse de forma terrorífica.

\- Etto... Kakuzu-sempai.- Tobi habló algo bajito y calmadamente para su gusto.

-¿Qué?

-Las personas se fueron.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Seguro el idiota de Kisame los asustó con su cara de pez!

Su dinero se había ido a la mierda.

Kisame lo miró molesto, no era taaaaan feo, ¿o sí? Sin embargo, se quedó callado.

\- No, fuiste tú Sempai.- Tobi estaba asustado, pero él había sido un chico bueno, supuso que estaría bien.

¿Él los había espantado? ¿Cuándo...? ¡Oh!

-No importa, ¿cuánto dinero ganamos?

Ahora venía la parte fea.

-Te toca Kisame-sempai

-Bueno, verás... ellos huyeron antes de pagar.- Kisame sudaba frío, eso no auguraba nada bueno.

Kakuzu sonrió cálidamente causando escalofríos en los pobres animalitos.

-Los mataré.- dijo, para luego comenzar a seguirlos por toda la ciudad de Las Vegas.

Las personas miraban sorprendidos como un furioso sujeto raro, que parecía un pedófilo, seguía a un pobre gatito, Tobi, y a un tiburón, Kisame.

Ese día Tobi había aprendido una lección, nunca debía hacerle favores a Kakuzu-sempai, sino terminaría lastimado nuevamente.

* * *

**Continuará... :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, la historia es mía.**

_**x**_Conjunto de drabbles para el reto "Vacaciones en Akatsuki" del foro "Akatsuki Rules"

* * *

Estaba furioso, pero debía admitir que él tenía algo de culpa, por Kami ¿qué estaba pensando cuando se unió a esa subnormal organización?

Cuando ingreso, ya sabía que las cosas serían complicadas y podían estar en desacuerdo en más de una ocasión, pero nunca se imaginó que a tal grado.

Porque nadie, NADIE, se metía con su comida, ¡y muchos menos con sus preciados dangos!

Si ellos querían jugar, él también lo haría. Después de esto recordarían que, con Uchiha Itachi nadie jugaba.

Se escabulló silenciosamente a los cuartos de cada miembro, empezando por Sasori.

Le robó sus preciadas marionetas con las que el chico entrenaba todos los días, además con las que estaba _levemente_ obsesionado.

Luego, fue a la habitación de Deidara, dónde también robó las primeras obras de arte en arcilla que había hecho el muchacho a la escasa edad de dos años.

Y así estuvo toda la noche, robando los objetos más queridos por sus compañeros. A Hidan le robó el exagerado altar que le había construido a Jashin. A Kakuzu su alcancía de cerdito donde guardaba todo su dinero y ganancias que había hecho vendiendo las pertenencias de cada uno de los miembros de Akatsuki. A Kisame le robó su peluchito de _Dori_ de la película_ Buscando a nemo. _Lo de Zetsu fue fácil sólo tomó a su "novia", que en realidad era una flor gigante. Tobi fue el más afectado en esa venganza pues, le quitó todos sus dulces. A Konan su maquillaje. Y a Pain... a Pain le quitó a Fonso un peluche gigante de un oso rosado muy chillón.

.

.

Tomó todas las cosas que agarró y las llevó a la sala donde encendió la chimenea con su _amateratsu, _y arrojó todo ahí dentro.

Felizmente, se fue a acostar.

.

.

.

Un grito en general se escuchó por toda la habitación de aquel lujoso hotel, luego varios lloriqueos.

\- Pero... ¡¿Que sucedió aquí?!

Comenzó a reír perversamente, así aprenderían a no tocar sus dangos nunca más.

Lo que no sabía Itachi era que él que se había comido sus dangos había sido Kisame, y los demás no tenían que pagar sus platos rotos...

* * *

**Itachi siendo rudo desde tiempos inmemorables c:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, la historia es mía.**

_**x**_Conjunto de drabbles para el reto "Vacaciones en Akatsuki" del foro "Akatsuki Rules"

* * *

Luego del incidente de los dangos, Deidara y Sasori decidieron compartir habitación para estar de está forma más seguros, aunque los demás creían que era una excusa para hacer _cositas_.

Hidan estaba aburrido como los mil infiernos, decidió que una broma a ese par no le vendría nada mal, además también le cobraría a Kisame por esa vez en la que apagó las velas en uno de sus rituales con su jutsu de mierda.

Seguía resentido por lo de su ritual así que se dirigió primero donde Kisame. Entró a su habitación y para su fortuna, se encontraba dormido. Tomó la pecera que contenía a la pequeña mascota de Kisame, _sería un buen sacrificio para Jashin-sama._

Silenciosamente cerró la puerta, y se dirigió a su propia habitación a terminar el ritual.

Luego encerró a Sasori y Deidara en su habitación, iba por el pasillo cuando un Kisame furioso lo detuvo.

**-Teme, ¿dónde demonios está Shiro-chan?**

No encontraba a su amiguito y sospechaba que él tenía algo que ver en su secuestro

**-¿Shiro-chan? Oh, te refieres a tu pequeño pez. La última vez que lo vi estaba ardiendo magníficamente para Jashin-sama **

Kisame lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse inmediatamente de lágrimas.

**-Te mataré...**

La sonrisa de Hidan desapareció, y comenzó a correr siendo seguido por un sujeto furioso en aquella habitación.

Atraídos por el escándalo, los demás se acercaron.

-Suéltame, ¡joder!

Iba a golpearlo pero una de las puertas de madera se rompió, seguidamente Sasori y Deidara cayeron al suelo, uno encima del otro.

**-¡Lo sabía!** Gritaron todos al unisono

**-No, no... no es lo que creen**.- Trataron de defenderse inútilmente.

-**¡Deidara-sempai y Sasori-sempai estaban haciendo cosas sucias!**\- exclamó horrorizado Tobi

Y todo se olvido luego de eso, incluso la muerte del pequeño Shiro-chan...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, la historia es mía.**

_**x**_Conjunto de drabbles para el reto "Vacaciones en Akatsuki" del foro "Akatsuki Rules"

* * *

**-Hogar, dulce hogar.**

Finalmente habían llegado a su precioso hogar, luego de tres años.

Los empleados del hotel, cansados del desorden y escándalo que siempre causaban, habían avisado al gerente, que se sorprendió.

Para empezar la habitación era un completo desorden, maquillaje y miles de productos de cabello tirados de aquí por allá, dulces pegados en las paredes e incluso en los techos, el piso mojado, y toda la habitación llena de plantas y flores por doquier y raros altares.

Los habían echado, y Pain no podía estar más feliz.

Esos tres años habían sido una completa locura, y definitivamente no lo volvería a repetir.

Prefería dejar de hacerse piercings antes que volver a pasar unas vacaciones con aquellos maniáticos.

Les ordenó a todos que fuesen a descansar, pues el viaje había sido muy agotador. Obedientes, hicieron los que les pidió sin rechistar.

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala, agotado.

Lo único bueno que habían tenido esas vacaciones era que había aprendido una lección.

Esas habían sido sus primeras y últimas vacaciones.

Definitivamente, Akatsuki no volvería a tener vacaciones jamás.

* * *

Fin :')

Eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado. Escribir esto fue muy divertido y lindo. Quisiera agradecer al foro Akatsuki Rules por la cálida bienvenida, y por supuesto, sin ellos este fic no habría podido ser posible. También quería agradecerles a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar una review o agregarlo en fav, ¡muchas gracias! :3

Si quieren que haga unos EXTRAs, es decir, que suba otros drabbles con algunas cosas que no se vieron, díganmelo, y si tienen sugerencias, mucho mejor :)

Besos, y gracias por todo...

**T**e_nten-nyan_


End file.
